<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Should've Known by emeiyonemillion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897922">Who Should've Known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion'>emeiyonemillion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scatcember 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Play, Coprophilia, M/M, Paul has a scat kink, Scat, Smut, scat play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scatcember Day 4: During intimacy</p><p>OR</p><p>Paul learns a little bit about himself after John messes the bed during sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scatcember 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Should've Known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Just a little note, if you don't like what I'm writing, then don't read it. Scatcember is a month-long event that I'll be doing and then maybe write more scat in the future if it's requested or if I have any ideas, but after December I will get some non-kink writing out. Just to be clear all of this is fanFICTION. If you don't like what I write then don't read it, but you don't have to tell me about it in the comments. I'm aware not everyone is into this, and if you are that's okay! Fetishes aren't something that should be shamed or hidden unless they are actually illegal, endangering, or problematic. So without further ado, this one is a little bit more sexual and I know that it's late but I'll try to get back on schedule by tomorrow at least. Enjoy the fic if you can and have a grand day/night/afternoon/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God, Johnny, you’re so sexy..” Paul groaned as he traced his dick along the rim of John’s asshole, enjoying the moans and pleading whimpers the older man made as he poked his prick inside, sliding slightly in and then out. John clutched onto the sheets, wriggling his soft, pale ass cheeks in his boyfriend’s face. </p><p>“Don’t tease me,” he panted, and the click of a bottle cap sounded, Paul lubing himself up before gripping onto those doughy cheeks and thrusting in. John let out another delicious noise, and Paul slid out a bit before going back in harder, and John bucked his hips as he moaned again. He loved when Paul fucked him. He got all dominant and in charge, and it was just so damn hot. Every nerve in his body seemed to tingle  as Paul got even further inside him. He moaned again, muffling it into the bedsheets. Then, Paul stopped thrusting, and he slowly pulled out. Paul may have had a rather small member, but John had never felt as full of him than he did now. At least he thought it was Paul that he was full of. As Paul pulled himself out he could see a chunky brown smear across it, and he looked down to see a snake of shit sliding out of John, painting his ass brown as the mess curled up on the white sheets below them. Even worse, was Paul wasn’t getting turned off by this. With each wet crackle and small burst of gas Paul felt a surge of arousal shoot through to his cock, and he almost moaned out loud when John grunted, breaking off the first log and starting to push out another even messier one. He looked so sexy and fuckable, laying in the downward dog and making a big mess all over their bed, not able to contain himself from all of the shit. </p><p>When the logs had tapered down to small chunks of mushy poop idly leaking out from his aching, stretched, shit-smeared asshole, Paul carefully slid a finger in, feeling the hot mush smear against it, making it reek and soft mess getting under his carefully trimmed fingernails. John gasped, his hole closing a little, squeezing out a bit more before Paul slipped another finger in, carefully working them back and fourth inside. John bit back a moan, Paul overtaking it with his own sound of pleasure  as John forced out a wet fart against his fingers, shit sliding out anywhere it could. There was something about John struggling, pushing against the resistance of Paul’s fingers and he own intestines to get every last drop of that mess out that made Paul horny to no end. </p><p>Without warning, Paul replaced his fingers with his throbbing erection, dragging them along the walls of John’s asshole and then his ass, leaving long streaks of brown across his cheeks. He thrusted in and out, enjoying the loud squishing sounds every time he did, and how even more shit leaked out onto the bed and sticking in his pubes. It was so disgusting but so delicious. So wrong yet SO right. And every little bit of cleaning he’d have to do later was worth it to watch his lover humiliate himself all over their bed and his boyfriend, and to hear those wonderful little sounds he made while doing it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>